


Not Time Yet

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt, past crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A girl with a bad past decided to end her life, it doesn't work and she ends up falling into the underground. Welcome to Underfell.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't like my other stories but I wrote this months ago and decided that I might as well do something with it.

Running, that's what I was doing before it happened. I was running like I had so many times before and for the same reason as every other time. I couldn't live with it anymore, I just couldn't and I knew what the only way out would be. Mt. Ebott was known for people disappearing and I knew that. I had been told that since I was small and had always made sure to stay away from the mountain. Today though, today I didn't care anymore.

I had a bag with things that I carried with me all the time like bandages, some books, a laptop, an extra jacket exactly like the one I had on, and small food items that were easy to carry. I didn't think I'd have any use for the bag or it's contents but I kept it with me anyway. I walked up the mountain and when it was almost sun rise I found a cave. I went into the cave and found an opening that seemed to fall into nothingness.

I figured this was as good place to let it all end as any. I wanted to die and a drop like this would kill me wouldn't it? I couldn't, I wouldn't go back to that house with the people that stayed there. My abusive mother and my step-father that would rape me every night when my mom was asleep. 

I was finally going to die and leave it all behind forever if I took that last step off the edge. I took a deep breath then took that last step only feeling air as I fell to the ground below.

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers that I hadn't remembered falling onto and couldn't figure out where I was. Then I remembered that I had went to a cave and fell through a large hole in an attempt to take my own life. So I had lived after all I guess. Well I guess I should figure out where I am if I want to figure out what to do next.

I got up and realized that I was at least hurt from the fall but I got up anyway. I walked through what looked more like a hallway then a tunnel and found an archway and after shrugging I walked through it. I saw that the space beyond the archway was black except for a small area that had light shining on it from somewhere. I also saw that there was another golden flower in the light and decided to walk around it when I got over there.

I walked into the room and was getting closer to the spot bathed in light when the flower moved and looked at me. It had a face and it looked scary and I would have been scared if I hadn't stopped caring about anything except finding some way to end everything.

"Go away!"

So the flower talked, okay then. "Look I don't want to bother you but can you tell me where I am?"

The flower seemed stunned. "A human, and your hurt, but wait how come your not scared? That's not important, let me help you." Several white pellets appeared and when they touched me there was a green light that I wouldn't have seen if I hadn't been paying attention. My wounds healed and I was happy that I at least would be able to move around better.

"Okay now that your healed I can answer your question, your in the underground."

"Oh I've heard of the underground before, it's where the monsters live in all of those stories."

"Your at least smarter then some of the other humans that have fallen down here. But I'm pretty sure you don't know how things work around here. I guess I'll have to teach you."

"Before you tell me can I ask what your name is?"

"It's Flowey, Flowey the flower."

There was an odd flashing and there was a heart shaped object in front of me. "See that- that there is your... soul." Flowey hadn't been looking at what he had said was my soul until the end of his sentence. My soul kind of looked like the Aurora Borealis with green and blue and red and purple that seemed to wave slightly.

"That shouldn't be possible."

"What shouldn't be possible?"

"Souls are supposed to only be one color but yours isn't and to add to the strangeness your souls colors seem to be moving."

"Well it doesn't really matter what it looks like does it?"

"It does matter more then you could imagine. The way your soul looks tells you what your defining trait is, it tells you a lot about a person just by the color let alone the shape that the soul is in."

"So my soul is basically me in a nutshell."

"It's the very accumulation of your being."

"What else can you tell me about souls?"

"Souls can grow stronger by obtaining LV, that's love which stands for level of violence."

"That sounds like you get it by hurting people."

"You do have to hurt people to get LV. You also get EXP or execution Points. In this world it's kill or be killed."

I thought about that for a moment and the more I thought about it the more questions I had as to why it was like that in the first place. Everything happens for a reason and if this world is kill or be killed then what happened to make it like that? Whatever it was that made it that way I knew that I had to choose one and it wasn't going to be kill.

"Thanks for telling me Flowey. I should move on instead of standing here plus you probably don't want to have to answer all of my questions. Really though thanks for helping me with all of this."

I stepped around him but just when I was going to leave the dark area Flowey called out to me. "Don't die out there. By the way what's your name?"

"My names Grace." I smiled at him then turned back and walked out of the dark area and when I was out of sight I stopped smiling. Sorry Flowey but I can't make any promises.


	2. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I won't be able to post for the next few days but I'll start posting again as soon as I can.

I kept walking and reached a room with several things that looked like pressure plates on the floor. I looked at the plaque on the wall. 'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road.' Was that a clue to the puzzle, it must be since there wasn't any other reason for it to be here.

I looked at the puzzle again and saw that there was a part of the floor that was lighter then the rest of the floor. Both not walk the middle road. The line was in the middle so maybe I wasn't supposed to walk on it? I stepped on the pressure plates that weren't on the line and the door opened.

I kept going and figured out two more puzzles and when I got to the end of the room with the third puzzle I had seen the room flashed. I saw what looked like a large frog in front of me and I tilted my head slightly. Then there were options like a game screen that said fight, act, item, and mercy.

I looked again at the frog and I knew that I didn't want to fight it so I chose act. I picked the compliment option and I knew what I wanted to say and smiled. "You know your actually kind of cute."

The frog blushed and I clicked the mercy button and saw that it's name was yellow. I clicked it then clicked spared and the frog disappeared and when I looked it said I got 0 exp and 0 gold. I smiled at the 0 exp and continued walking and solved the puzzles that I stumbled upon.

I saw more monsters and they all tried to fight me but I was good at dodging so I didn't get hurt that much. I got some food along the way like a monster candy but I only took one. I also got a bunch of spider donuts and I ate one but got three more and put them in my bag for later.

Eventually I got to a room that had two ways to go which was to my left or straight ahead. I decided to go ahead and there was a town that I could see from where I was. It was actually a nice view and I looked at it for a minute then saw something on the ground. It was a toy knife but I didn't like how it felt in my hand and put it back down.

I wasn't going to fight anyway so I didn't need something like that. I went back to the other room and went the other way. I looked around and I saw a person that looked like a white goat. I didn't want to disturb her but when I was walking I kicked something and it made a sound. The goat monster turned around and saw me from where I was with my hands on the wall looking at her.

"A human, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was looking for a way out of here. If you could tell me where it is I'll be on my way."

"Your hurt, here let me help you."

She walked over to me and healed me and after all of my wounds were healed and she took her hand off me. I smiled at her and she seemed a little surprised. "Thank you for healing me."

"Your welcome. Now you said that you wanted to know how to leave. Come with me and I will show you where to go."

I followed her and she walked into the small house that was behind a tree that I hadn't seen until she walked toward it. I walked into the house and I smelled something and I think so did she. "Oh I must do something very quickly, it will only take a minute so until then make yourself at home."

I looked around the room and looked at the books she had and soon enough I heard her come back into the room. "Sorry about that I had a pie in the oven that I had forgotten about. There is to much pie for me to eat myself so would you like some?"

I nodded and followed her into another room with a table and chairs and she had me sit on one of the chairs then went into the kitchen and brought out two plates of pie and set one on front of me. She gave me a fork and I took a bite of the pie and I thought it was one of the best things I had ever eaten.

"This is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

I ate the rest of my pie and she took the plates away and she seemed to have a thought. "Would you like to take a piece with you?"

"If you wouldn't mind me taking more of your pie."

She smiled and went into the kitchen and got me a piece of pie to take with me. I put it in my bag and she lead me to a door in her basement and was about to open it when she stopped. "You know that beyond this door the monsters are very cruel and will try to kill you."

"I know but it's what I have to do."

"Promise me you will not die."

I tensed for a second and looked at her knowing that I couldn't lie to her. "I can't make that promise but I can promise that I won't just stand there while they attack me."

She smiled and before I knew what I was doing I hugged her and let her go after a few seconds. "You know you'd be a good mom. Definitely better then any mom out there."

She seemed close to tears and she turned around and was about to open the door when an idea struck her. "Do you have phone?" I nodded and she gave me her number and I put her number in my phone them she opened the door. I looked back before the door closed and smiled then waved a little.


	3. Something To Live For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Val is back. Tell a friend! I'm back everyone!

After the doors where closed I ducked into the trees and darted from tree to tree looking for anything that might hurt me.

I had developed instincts to hide whenever I was in a strange place or even when I wasn't. I guess it's what kept me alive all this time in a town that had a really high crime rate. I stayed along the tree line and darted from tree to tree while making sure I was quiet. I looked ahead and saw a bridge with barb wire but I knew I would be able to get through it.

I grabbed the barb wire and made sure the places I grabbed didn't have barbs on it. When I got to the top I jumped off and rolled when I got to the ground. I stood up and brushed snow off my pants and my jacket made out of soft pleather. When the snow was off I tied my jacket around my waist and kept walking deciding not to walk along the tree line.

I walked for a bit when I heard two voices and when I looked there were two skeletons talking about ten feet in front of me. They talked for a second and I realized that the taller one was yelling at the shorter one saying that he was lazy. I didn't want to interrupt them but I needed to know where I was.

"Excuse me."

They both looked at me and seemed to be shocked when they saw me. Normally it would be because of my black jacket, long sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black boots that had a heel of about two centimeters that went a little under half way up my calf.  


Hell my hair matched my black jacket which made people a little wary of me for some reason. Something about the way the two skeletons dressed told me that this wasn't the case here.

"SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?" He turned to the shorter skeleton and before he could answer I spoke again. I had walked a bit closer and they didn't seem to realize.

"Um, I'm not sure what's going on but if you could tell me where I am that would be great."

"YOU, ARE YOU A HUMAN?"

"Yes I am a human."

"IN THAT CASE HUMAN YOU WILL FIGHT ME."

Something told me that what was yelling to some people was talking for him because he wasn't quiet at all. "Look I don't want to fight you."

"WHAT ARE YOU SCARED HUMAN? I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD BE, AFTER ALL-" He started talking about how great and terrible he was and after a minute or two, we started fighting. I refused to attack him and just kept dodging instead which they both seemed to be impressed at.

The taller skeleton went on another rant about how I could never beat him and I waited for him to finish. At this point I stopped paying attention because I saw something near the trees. Suddenly something ran at the taller skeleton and I ran to push him out of the way.

"Look out!!!" I pushed him out of the way and he seemed startled but he was out of the way and I was now standing where he was. I put up my arm to protect myself and whatever it was cut my arm and ran away after realizing that it's attack failed. I didn't really register the pain in my arm because I was worried about the skeleton that it had tried to attack.

"Sorry about pushing you, are you okay?"

The skeleton seemed a bit shocked when I pushed him out of the way but seemed utterly stunned when I asked if he was okay. "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OUT OF THE WAY?!"

"Because whoever that was could have killed you and I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS BUT-"

"I don't think I'm going to get anything out of this. I don't want anything out of this, I just want to know if your okay." The taller one stared at me wide eyed and the shorter one decided to talk.

"kid this world is kill or be killed-"

"I already know that, and I know which one I'm choosing and it isn't option one."

"So your fine with someone killing you?"

"Yes." They both looked at me and the taller one got up from the ground and gave me a searching look. Suddenly I heard someone yell and the two skeletons looked in the direction the sound had come from.

I took off at full speed toward the yell and the two skeletons didn't have any time to react as I ran toward the yell. The two skeletons took off after me but I didn't realize it because I was focusing on getting to whoever was yelling. When I got there after a minute or two there were two figures ahead of me.

There was a smaller one that was cowering in fear and one that was larger that held a spear in it's hand that looked like a large dog. The smaller one looked like a snowflake and a bird mixed together. I kept running as fast as I could and when I got close I slid on the ground and used on arm to hold the bird close to me to protect them.

The dog like figure brought down it's spear and would have hit me if I didn't have amazing reflexes. I grabbed the spear just an inch or two from my face and I looked at the large dog. I moved the spear away from my body so it wouldn't hit me and as I looked at the large dog. It seemed to be uncomfortable and I kept looking at it and it let go of the spear to move away.

I took the spear and put it on the ground then let go of the bird creature and kept looking at the large dog. I had a stare that made people uncomfortable and feel bad if they had done something I didn't like. The large dog looked me in the eye but after a minute it looked away and it's ears went back. I knew that it meant that the dog felt guilty and I decided to speak to the large dog.

"Apologize."

"For what?"

"For trying to kill them." I gestured toward the small creature that just moments ago I had been protecting.

"Why should I apologize?" He looked at me and I continued to stare at him with the same stare as before and once again his ears went back.

"Alright I'm sorry, just stop staring at me like that please."

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" I walked over to the large dog and pet him on his head and his tail wagged a little. I turned to the small bird creature and looked at them and they seemed to be a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"I didn't run here at break neck speed and jump in front of a spear because I didn't care. So will please answer my question?"

"... I'm fine."

"Good I was a little worried there. You should get home, and don't get into any more trouble."

"... Okay." They turned and ran the opposite direction I came from and when they were out of sight I heard a voice behind me.

"what the hell was that?"

I turned to see the two skeletons from before and they were both shocked. I tilted my head a little and the taller skeleton spoke. "YOUR BLEEDING."

I looked at my arm and saw that I was indeed bleeding and the pain hit me with the realization. "I guess I am, I should probably take care of that."

The large dog had walked away and I let him while I sat on the ground and pulled some bandages out of my bag. I pulled up my sleeve without remembering that there were bruises and scars from before I fell. It looked like being healed twice hadn't gotten rid of them then.

I wrapped up my arm tightly and when I was done put the bandages away and pulled down my sleeve. I put my jacket on even though there was blood on my sleeve and got up when I was done.

The skeletons had watched me the whole time and when I was done they finally decided to talk. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE BRUISES AND SCARS?"

"It doesn't matter." I turned around and began to walk away when the taller skeleton grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he seemed slightly mad because of what I said.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?"

"I don't see why you want to know I mean I don't even know your name and you don't know mine either."

"I'M PAPYRUS AND THE LAZYBONES NEXT TO ME IS SANS. WHAT'S YOUR NAME HUMAN?"

"Grace."

"NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THEM."

"Like I said it doesn't matter." I walked backward so I was about five or six feet away and looked them. "I know that this place is kill or be killed and neither of you will choose option two. So take your best shot, I won't blame you."

The two skeletons seemed shocked and they just stared at me and I spoke again. "You told me to fight you but I won't do that. So if this world really is kill or be killed then there's only one other option."

They kept looking at me and they both knew that I meant the one named Papyrus and he seemed a little torn. He kept trying to say something but the words seemed to catch in his throat and he yelled out in frustration. "DAMN IT!!!"

"what's wrong boss?"

"I CAN'T DO IT, DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!"

I smiled and closed my eyes for a second and they looked at me as I did so. "I really wouldn't blame you if you did kill me but whether or not I would isn't why. You can't kill me because your not really a bad person, in fact I don't think either of you are."  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

I turned around and looked at the road ahead of me then answered Papyrus's question. "I mean in a world of kill or be killed you two still have things that you care about." I walked away and neither of them started walking until I was out of sight. When neither of them could see me I went back into the tree line but I went a little deeper into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's great to be back.


	4. Questions And Spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to have to start posting every other day because I have a lot going on so I don't have as much time as I used to.

I walked through the trees darting from tree to tree like before and I didn't see any monsters. Eventually I reached an ice bridge and I walked across the bridge. It cracked and started to fall so I jumped the rest of the way and rolled on the ground.

I dusted myself off and went back into the trees and saw the two skeleton brothers on the road. I had seen them pass me before so that didn't surprise me and I walked past them without them seeing me. Eventually I had to leave the trees and I encountered some preset traps but got out of them relatively safely.

After I encountered some monsters and found a fair amount of traps I came to a small town called Snowdin. I walked into the town and went to a shop next to an inn and bought some food just in case. I ate some of the food I had brought with me but I still had plenty of the food I had brought from before.

I looked around the town and people stared at me but they didn't do anything which was good for me. I hadn't changed my mind about dying but something told me that I shouldn't die just yet. I heard my phone lightly buzz in my bag and I took it out. It was a flip phone because that was the only thing I could get when I got the phone but I didn't use it much.

I looked at the screen and saw that I had two text messages and a missed call. I looked at the messages and one was from my mom and the other was from the bastard she said was my step father. Both of them were telling me that if I didn't get home soon they would beat me until I was half dead which I didn't doubt.

I listened to the missed call and it was basically the same thing but as usual none of them scared me. The thing that scared me was them finding me and actually doing it and I knew they loved to hurt me. I put my phone back in my bag and continued and while I walked I saw a house that seemed cold and dark but not as cold and dark as my home.

I didn't know why but it seemed to be slightly nicer and happier then the other places around here. I kept walking and soon enough there seemed to be some fog that got thicker as I walked but I kept going and the fog cleared and standing in front of me were the two skeleton brothers.

"HUMAN THERE YOU ARE."

"What's up?"

"I AM CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE, TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT." The skeleton brothers were standing side by side but they were a few feet apart for some reason.

"I meant what I said, you two still have something you care about in this world. Whether it's each other or a dream that you have, you have something you care about." I walked toward them and when I was in between them I said the last thing I wanted to say about the subject. "You both have something to live for."

I walked away and they both stared at my back as I walked away and I just looked at the road ahead. I continued walking and got to a place that looked like a damp cave and meet more monsters while I was walking. Eventually I felt like I was being followed but pretended that I hadn't realized it yet. It worked and whoever it was hadn't realized that I knew they were there.

I meet more monsters and like I had ever since I got here I spared them. I found a room with a telescope that said 'check wall.' I looked at the walls and found a large hole in one of them and went through it. There were plaques on the wall so I went over and read them which was a little hard to do.

They basically told me about a war between humans and monsters. The whole time I read them I thought humans were even worse then I thought they were. Which is saying something because I already thought humans are terrible.

I meet a large octopus monster and he talked to me for a bit, then I meet Shyren. Then I ran into a person in armor and they started throwing spears at me while I dodged them. I didn't get hit by any of them because I was quick but there were a few close calls.

I solved yet more puzzles and eventually I got to a place that was raining and I grabbed an umbrella from a thing that had them but I didn't open it. There was an old statue and I saw that the small rocks at it's base were dry and I looked at the umbrella in my hand.

I opened it and put it in the statues hand and music seemed to be playing from the statue. I went back and got another umbrella and once again didn't open it. I came across a short yellow monster and when he saw that I was looking at him he seemed to get angry.

"What do you think it's funny that I can't hold an umbrella because I don't have any arms?" I opened the umbrella and walked over to him then held it over his head and he looked up.

"I would never think that was funny. Why don't you come with me so you don't get wet." He looked at me for a long moment before getting up and walking with me. I held the umbrella over him but I didn't go under it with him and he seemed to nowtice it. After a bit of walking in silence he seemed to decide to ask me a question that may have been bugging him for a bit.

"Why aren't you under the umbrella to?"

"Rain is my favorite weather."

"That's weird."

"Maybe to you."

We kept walking and eventually he decided to talk again after looking at me every ten seconds. "So have you heard about Undyne?"

"No I haven't who's Undyne?"

"She's head of the royal guard and she's really tough. She's going to kill the next human that falls down here and take their soul so the king can break the barrier."

"She seems like the kind of person you don't want to mess with."

"She is she's really strong and one day I want to be just like her." I listened to the yellow monster go on and on about Undyne for a while and I just kept smiling. I actually payed attention to what he said and I asked questions when I was confused about something. Eventually we got to a small rock wall and the monster let me climb on his shoulders to get up the wall.

I had climbed plenty of walls before but I never had anyone to help me before which made me a little happy. When I was up the wall the yellow monster said that he knew a way around and and he ran off in the other direction. I walked down the path and suddenly was attacked by the person in armor that tried to kill me but, hey what else is new.

I hit a few dead ends but eventually found a large area and found a path that I ran down. After running a bit down a bridge type thing the person caught up to me and the bridge thing fell and I fell with it.

I got up some time later and I got up and found myself in a place that looked like the one from before. I started walking again and found a place full of water and seeing no other way to continue, walked through the water. After seeing several odd things in the garbage I passed, and an angry dummy I continued to an area that wasn't flooded.

After seeing what was in that area I kept going and found a shop that I bought some sea tea from and continued. I used mushrooms to find my way and even found a village with things called temmie's. I found a room that I had to use blue lamps to get through and afterward came to a bridge.

The person in armor showed up again and so did that armless monster from before and he fell. I helped him up and he defended me from the person in armor for some reason and the person in armor left. Soon after that the armless monster left and I continued on my way with a slight smile on my face.

I walked into a new area and the person in armor was there and they wanted to fight me. They took off their helmet and I saw that it was a girl that looked like a blue fish. She came at me with a spear and I stood still and closed my eyes waiting for her to strike me down but the strike didn't come.

I opened my eyes and she was standing there with wide eyes while her spear was waiting just a few inches from my face. "Why aren't you moving?"

"If killing me will get all of you to the surface then go ahead and kill me. At least then my life will have done someone some good." She took a few steps back and her spear fell to the ground. I waited to see what she would do and she just took another step back.

"Why won't you fight back?" I just stood there and after a minute I just walked past her and when I passed by her I spoke. "Thank you." I kept walking as she turned around to look at me as I walked away.


	5. Wait And See.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little short but oh well.

When I was near a large sign my phone rang and I answered it. "HELLO THIS IS PAPYRUS."

"Papyrus how did you get my number?"

"IT WAS EASY, I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS. I CALLED TO TELL YOU THAT I WANT YOU TO MEET UNDYNE. LET'S MEET IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE LATER." He hung up and I shrugged deciding that I might as well but I wanted to see the area up ahead before I did.

I ended up in a place that looked like the inside of a volcano and when I went down the path to my right I found a boat. I took it to waterfall and went to Undyne's house and found Papyrus in front of it.

"OH HUMAN THERE YOU ARE." I walked over to him and smiled a little then we heard something from inside the house. Papyrus knocked on the door and Undyne answered the door after a few seconds.

"Papyrus what are you doing here and why is the human with you?"

"I BROUGHT THE HUMAN HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU." Papyrus turned to me and I looked at Undyne and smiled.

"Undyne thanks for not killing me, I know that must have been hard to do."

"Well I couldn't beat someone that wasn't fighting back, I mean come on normally humans fight for their lives."

I didn't say anything but I smiled and held out my hand, "Let's call it a draw." She stared at me for a moment before taking my hand in hers and after a second she let go.

A few seconds later my phone beeped and I flipped the screen open and saw that I had a text message. I open the message and saw that it was from my mother, I could tell that she was pissed. I read it and closed it before looking at Undyne and Papyrus.

"Sorry I should go, I'm sure your both busy." They were going to say something but before they could I waved before turning around and running out of the cave. I ran until I got far enough away from the two and I went back to Hotland.

I met a monster named Alphys and she seemed a little odd but I didn't really mind it, she wasn't that bad. Alphys asked me questions and I tried to answer them but I didn't know the answers to a few of them. I met a robot named Mettaton and he seemed a bit eccentric and he tried to kill me but almost everyone I met had tried to do that.

I left Alphys's soon after Mettaton disappeared and waved goodbye before continuing. I saw Mettaton several times while I was making my way through Hotland and I found it a little odd. It felt like Mettaton was trying to be mean rather than just doing it because he wanted to.

I eventually met a spider that seemed to want me dead more than most of the monsters that I had met. After I got away from her I decided to eat some of the food in my bag. I finished eating and kept making my way through Hotland and I saw Mettaton again.

After that I came across a hotel and I went through the hotel and came to a place that was covered from floor to ceiling in metal. I encountered even more monsters and when I finally got to the end there was a door. I walked through the door and into a black room and Mettaton was there.

Mettaton started talking about how he was making a show called 'attack of the killer robot.' Honestly I wasn't worried about that, it was just another chance to try and die. The battle hadn't even started yet but I just stood still, I wouldn't have moved at all if the voice inside my head told me not to die yet.

There was a board behind Mettaton that said ratings, I was guessing that this fight was on TV. Mettaton started attacking and I dodged the attacks and Mettaton seemed a little angry. I somehow got behind him when he attacked me a second time and I saw a switch.

I decided to flip it and Mettaton stopped for just a moment, "Did you just flip my switch?"

Smoke suddenly came from no where and I could see a human like figure standing where Mettaton had been. It didn't take long to realize that the figure in the smoke was Mettaton and it was even more obvious when he started talking. "Well lucky for you, I've been wanting to show this form off for a while."

I knew I was in trouble and all of my senses told me to be on guard and I was. When Mettaton started attacking it became even more apparent that he would probably kill me. The ratings seemed to go up every time I got hurt and I decided to try and boost the ratings.

Mettaton seemed to care about how many people were watching so he might stop if there were enough people. I made sure not to get hurt to much but I still got hurt and the ratings went up. Eventually I noticed that Mettaton was smoking a little, I was worried about him but I had to keep dodging his attacks.

After another round of attacks I heard a noise and I looked at Mettaton in time to see all four of his arms fall off. I wanted to help him but he kept attacking and I had to keep dodging. I kept hitting mercy and Mettaton seemed to get confused at the battle dragged on.

Eventually his legs fell off and I ran over to him as soon as I could, he seemed shocked when I appeared by his side. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm seeing if your okay."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I care damn it!" Mettaton was shocked, I don't think he believed what I said. "I never wanted to fight you, I never wanted to fight anyone. I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to help them. I know I can't but I'll be damned if I don't try."

Mettaton was at a complete loss of words and after a minute he laughed a little. "I didn't think a human would care so much about monsters. You'll die when fight Asgore if your not willing to kill him."

Mettaton closed his eyes and I smiled a little, "I know." I took one last look at Mettaton before going through the door on the other side of the room. I walked down the hallway and entered the elevator at the end of the hallway.

I rode the elevator up to what I assumed was the path to Asgore's castle. I walked down the gray path into a house that looked like Toriel's house, I didn't stick around for long. I walked into a hallway that was colored gold and I walked down the hallway.

Sans appeared in front of me and I stopped, he stared at me for a moment before speaking. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to go see Asgore."

"I'll be more specific, what do you plan on doing once you get to Asgore?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Sans seemed like he was going to say something but I started walking again and I walked past him. "See you later."

I walked out the door on the other side of the hallway and I was met with another gray hallway. I decided to get the battle over with so I went into the first door that I saw. There was a field of golden flowers and someone was standing in the middle if them.  
Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be fun.


	6. To Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end but it isn't over yet.

I could tell just by being in the same room as Asgore that he was powerful and that he would probably kill anyone that got in his way. The air was thick with malice and when Asgore noticed me standing in the doorway the look in his eyes was one of pure hate.  
I waited for Asgore to do something but he just turned around and kept staring at me. The seconds that he stared at me seemed like eternity before he finally spoke, "So your the human I've heard about."

I nodded and he raised his eyebrow a little, I wasn't scared and I knew I was going to die but I looked determined. I didn't want to die looking like a scared child, I wanted to die with a little dignity. Asgore seemed to be a little amused by it but I didn't care if he found it funny or not.

"So you came here without a weapon and you still expect to beat me?" I took several steps into the room and looked him straight in the eye, "You got some of it right."

Asgore didn't think about my response for even a second, he summoned his weapon and got ready to fight. I took a deep breath and got ready for my inevitable demise when I heard something behind me. I heard running footsteps and when I looked I saw the only people I hoped wouldn't be here.

Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys were standing in the doorway and they were trying to catch their breaths. I was to shocked to say or do anything when I heard Asgore speak behind me, "Toriel?"

Toriel looked up and she looked pissed, "Asgore don't you dare harm that girl!" I stared at Toriel and I couldn't figure out why she would be here. She didn't have any reason to want to help me so why would she try to stop Asgore.

"She doesn't deserve to die!" Papyrus was the second one to protest my execution and I wasn't sure why he would want to help me either. Before I knew it all of them were telling Asgore not to kill me and I could help but feel happy. They hardly knew me and they still wanted to save me from getting killed.

I took a breath before turning to Asgore and the others stopped talking as soon as I did. "I know you want to kill me and I know that no matter what anyone says your going to do it." I looked him in the eye and he seemed slightly confused, "Let's get this over with."

I didn't realize it at the time but I sounded slightly sorrowful when I said those last words. Asgore tightened his grip on the weapon in his hands and he steeled himself. He charged at me and I dodged him, I remembered telling Toriel that I wouldn't stand still while someone tried to kill me.

I refused to attack Asgore and he continued to attack me, I just kept dodging. Eventually I started slowing my movements and I would eventually stop all together. I stopped after a few minutes and Asgore was charging toward me one last time. I closed my eyes when he was inches away from me and I felt a rush of air.

I opened my eyes and I looked at Asgore and tilted my head slightly to the side in confusion. Asgore dropped his weapon and looked at me with an angered expression on his face. "Why?" I was confused, what did he mean why? "Why can't I kill you?"

"Your not the first person to ask that question." I looked behind me and saw that Flowey in the mess of flowers behind me. He smiled a little, "There have been a lot of people that weren't able to kill her and none of them knew why. She's special, she's not like other humans."

"Why the hell are you here?" Sans was looking at Flowey with an angry glare.

"Who do you think told all of you to come here? I didn't want Grace to die." Sans seemed shocked but he quickly recovered and he shrugged. Flowey looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him before turning to Asgore.

Asgore seemed to be deep in thought before finally coming to a decision. "I will allow you to stay in the Underground but if you take one step out out of line I will kill you." I stared at him for a split second before smiling a little and Asgore left through the door on the opposite side of the room.

I watched him after he left and after he was out of the room I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked and saw Toriel with a kind smile on her face, she looked like she was glad to see me. "I think it is about time to leave." Toriel lead me out of the room and I willingly followed her.

As we were walking through the hall covered in gold I looked at Toriel, she was so kind. I had memories from when my mother was still a kind person but that had been so long ago. If only Toriel had been my mother instead of the wicked woman that had beat me.

I couldn't help but think that living in this place might not be so bad, maybe I could be happy again. I followed Toriel to the boat I had ridden on to get to Waterfall and it took us to Snowdin. I followed Toriel to her house and the door to the ruins was open so we walked through it.

Toriel closed the door again and she lead me upstairs and she kept smiling as we walked. Toriel gave me one of the bedrooms and I realized that I was tired after she said that I might want to rest a bit. I went into the room and went to sleep after crawling into bed.

When I woke up I felt a lot better, I went to find Toriel and I found her sitting in a chair reading a book. She looked up when I came into the room, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and she smiled, "Would you like something to eat?" I was a bit hungry so I nodded and she got up and went to the kitchen." I sat down with the wall to my back and pulled out my laptop and I started playing a game that I had downloaded. Toriel came back several minutes later with some food and I thanked her before taking the food and eating.

Toriel sat down and started reading her book again and after I was done eating I took the plate to the kitchen. I couldn't help but think about everything that I had seem in the Underground since I came here. Monsters had tried to kill one another, everyone tried to kill me, and no one seemed to really trust others.

None of this was new to me but I felt bad for the monsters, they were nice if you got to know them. Most of them had probably grown up living like this so they had learned how to be cruel. It was a story that was all to familiar to me, so much so that it hurt to think about.

I went back to my laptop and after about ten minutes Toriel got up and left the room. Several minutes later I heard her calling to me and I closed my laptop and put it in my bag before getting up and going to find her. I found her at the door to the rest of the Underground and saw Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys standing there.

They were all smiling a little, maybe I really could be happy here.


	7. Finally!

It had been about a week since I had started living in the Underground. I hadn't told anyone about my life on the surface and I didn't plan on telling them any time soon. I didn't want them to hate me when I told them about what had happened to me in the past.

I was glad that I had been getting along with all of them, after all they probably hadn't liked me at first. Sans and Papyrus liked to hang out all the time and Sans would tell jokes, I laughed at all of them. Alphys told me about this thing called anime and we would watch it together a lot. Undyne told me stories about fights she had been in or how she had gotten into the royal guard and I listened to every one of her stories.

Alphys had fixed Mettaton and he was back on TV and was becoming really popular. Things around Snowdin seemed to be getting better, there weren't nearly as many monsters that were killed. I knew all of the monsters in Snowdin and they were starting to warm up to me a little.

I hadn't thought that any of that would happen but it was nice to see it happen, even if the change was slow. I hadn't heard any news on Asgore but there was a rumor going around that Asgore had locked himself in his castle. I wanted to know if he was doing okay but I didn't want to just show up there.

Toriel and I spent a lot of time together to, we would both do things together that Toriel used to do on her own. I liked spending time with her and she seemed to like it when I was around. Toriel was like the mom I never thought I would be able to have.

I spent the most time with Toriel but I would also spend time with the others everyday. I had plans to spend time with one of them almost everyday and it helped keep my mind off of things I didn't want to think about. I hadn't thought about my life on the surface for the past four days, it was nice.

Alphys seemed to have low self esteem but I think the fact that I told her that she was awesome everyday helped. She had shown me a few things that she had invented and I thought they were all awesome. I also found out that Alphys had a crush on Undyne which, I thought, was adorable.

I found out that Undyne liked Alphys but they were both to scared to tell the other. I wanted to just make them tell each other that they liked each other but I knew that doing that probably wouldn't work. That's why I decided to just let them do it on their own time, I didn't want to get involved.

I hung out with Sans and Papyrus when they were on patrol and Papyrus liked teaching me about the job. Sans didn't like to actually work so we always sat around and talked about random things. Sans liked talking about science I thought it was cool, I had studied science a lot on the surface but I still liked learning new things.

I would tell Sans the things that I learned and he would tell me things that he knew, we never ran out of things to talk about. I had downloaded a ton of articals about science onto my laptop and if I could get internet I would look up other things on science.

All of the books I had were either sci-fi or actual books on science, there was one that was a fantasy story but that was it. I let Sans borrow the books aside from the fantasy story and he seemed happy when I handed them to him. He returned them to me after a few days and he seemed to like them a lot.

I seemed to have more in common with Sans than any of the others but I liked hanging out with all of them. Undyne and Papyrus were the ones that made the rest of us do things but I didn't mind. We almost always had a good time so I never complained when they wanted to go somewhere.

There were times when I would get depressed but the others would cheer me up, even if they didn't realize it. I had made plans to hang out with Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel the next day and they all seemed excited. I had been a little out of it that day but I was still happy about hanging out with them.

The next day came and I had a head ache, I decided that I wouldn't let it bother me and I got ready for the day. After I ate breakfast my stomach hurt but I didn't throw up. Toriel and I were about to leave when I started coughing a lot and she got worried.

She told me to rest in bed and she put her hand on my forehead, I was really warm. I was actually sick but I hadn't realized it and Toriel made me stay home, she took care of me until I fell asleep. After I was asleep she texted Alphys and Undyne saying that we couldn't make it

Toriel also texted Sans and Papyrus and told them that I was sick so I couldn't go out that day. A couple hours later they all came to visit and they all seemed a little worried about me. I saw that Undyne and Alphys had been holding hands when they walked into my room.

I asked them what happened and Undyne smiled, "Well we didn't get Toriel's text until we were already where we had agreed to meet. We decided to just hang out together and I told Alphys that I liked her so now we're dating."

"Oh my god finally, do you know how long I've been waiting for you two to finally say that you like each other? Honestly I don't know why it took this long but at least it finally happened."

They both seemed a little shocked but they started laughing a few minutes after that. We talked for a while before they left so I could get some sleep, I was glad that Alphys and Undyne were happy. I fell asleep some time later.


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that I was supposed to post today, I'm sorry!

You know those times when you think that maybe everything will get better but the world proves you wrong? I hate when that happens, it's like the world picks you up before knocking you back down again. I wish the world wouldn't do that but the world won't suddenly start listening to me now.

I had decided to go through my phone to see if I had gotten any messages and when I checked I saw that I had five. I wanted to stop reading the messages but I couldn't, I just kept reading until I had read them all. It's like when you see a horrible crash on the side of the road, you want to stop looking but you can't stop looking at it.

After I had read them I dropped my phone in the snow that lay on the ground in Snowdin and I walked in the direction of the Ruins. Of course I didn't go to the Ruins, I stopped when I decided where I was going to jump. There are plenty of places to fall to your death in the Underground but I decided to go to a specific place.

I had found it one day and I thought that it was a nice place aside from the cliff that suddenly dropped into darkness. I went to this place a lot and normally I was happy but that wasn't the case today. I felt like I was the most worthless person in existence, I felt like I should have died long before I came to the Underground.

I should have but I didn't, now I was going to fall to my death here and I would just become a missing person case. I might already be a missing person's case on the surface but now I'd become one here to. I just wish I had been killed by Asgore, than I would have been able to help the monsters here.

I started to walk forward and I was about to walk off the edge when I felt something grab my arm and pull me away. I stumbled but I managed to keep my balance and I looked at what had pulled me away from the ledge. Sans was holding onto the sleeve of my jacket and he looked pissed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Let me go."

"No, your just going to try and kill yourself again! Why the fuck were you trying to do that anyway?!"

I didn't answer for several minutes and when I finally found the words it was hard to say them out loud. "I should have died long before this." Sans seemed a little shocked but he didn't say anything.

"When I came here I didn't fall on accident, I was trying to kill myself then to. I didn't think I'd live, I thought a fall like that would kill me for sure. After I woke up here I kept hoping that someone else would kill me and it would finally be over. When I found out about what happened to the monsters here I wanted Asgore to kill me so all of you could live on the surface.

After everything that the humans did to you I figured that you all deserved that at least. When Asgore said he wouldn't kill me and Toriel took me in I thought that I might actually be happy. But I was wrong, I don't deserve to be happy, not after everything that happened."

Sans spoke slowly, "What happened?"

I looked at the ground and Sans slowly let go of my jacket sleeve and I walked over to a nearby tree. I sat down under the tree and Sans sat down across from me, "Grace tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts before speaking, "It's a long story." Sans waited for me to continue and I closed my eyes for a second and I spoke when I opened them.

"When I was younger my family consisted of my mom, my dad, and me. We lived in the town that's at the base of this mountain and that town wasn't a good place to live. We made the best of it and we were all happy, I thought we'd be happy forever.

When I was seven my dad became a soldier for the army and he was drafted so he could help fight in a war. My mom and I waited for him to come back for two years and I always thought he'd come home. One day some officers from my dads base showed up on our doorstep and told us that my dad was dead.

He died in a helicopter crash, the helicopter was shot down and he died along with everyone else that was with him. My mom became really depressed and I finished school as soon as I could so I could take care of her. I'm smarter than most people so I was able to finish school when I was thirteen.

A month after I finished school my mom started dating this guy that was a total bastard. He and my mom got married after a month and the guy came to live with us. He drank a lot and he was violent when he got pissed off, my mom started being abusive shortly after he moved in.

Neither of them had a job so I had to start stealing so we wouldn't lose the house or run out of food. I was good at stealing and now I have quite the reputation in my town. I payed the bills and made sure we had everything else we needed, I got beaten every time I didn't get what they wanted me to steal.

The bastard that my mother married still did things that my mom didn't know about though. After I started stealing he would sneak into my room when my mom was asleep and... well... had a little fun of his own. I hate him more than anything in the world but I couldn't do anything about it.

I tried running away but I was never able to, in my town if you have money you can get information or get anything else you might want. They'd pay people to find me and after they did they'd drag me back home and beat me within an inch of my life. I came here to die to spite them, they can't do a damn thing if I'm dead."

Sans stayed silent the whole time and when I finished my story he didn't even move for several minutes. After a bit his face clearly showed that he was angry and he spoke with a slight growl. "I'll kill that son of a bitch. I swear to god I'll kill him for what he did to you."

He stood up and I grabbed his sleeve and he looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "I'll admit that bastard doesn't deserve to breath after everything that he's done but you can't kill him. If you do than your no better than he is, besides you can't get to the surface."

Sans thought for a minute before sitting back down, he still looked pissed. "Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"I don't want to know how they'll react."

He looked at me and seemed to come to a conclusion, "Would you hate me if I told them?"

"Just tell me before you do so I don't have to see what they do."

He nodded and sighed before getting up again, "I'll walk you home, it's getting dark." I nodded and we both walked to the door leading to the Ruins, I was about to walk in when he stopped me. "I'll tell the others tomorrow, I'll talk to them and I'll meet them somewhere. I'll tell you where so you won't be there when I tell them."

I nodded and I walked through the door to the Ruins, I went straight to bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay even I don't know what's going to happen next.


	9. Grace's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got this done, the next chapter or the chapter after that is going to be the end of this story. I have some other things I've had sitting in my files so if anyone wants to see those tell me! Also I'm sorry this is short.

The next day Sans texted me and told me that they were meeting at his house. I decided to take a walk in the Ruins while the others were at Sans' house and I eventually decided to climb a few of the walls. I'm good at climbing walls, it's part of the reason why I was such a good thief, but you had to practice a lot or you might slip and fall.

I hadn't stolen anything since getting to the Underground but having those skills wasn't a bad thing. I learned how to fight because my dad taught me but I also learned how to when I was attacked by other thieves. Sometimes other people attacked me but it was mostly other thieves, life was hard on the surface.

*****

Sans was waiting for the others to show up and had eventually gotten lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't think about what Grace had told him without getting angry, it was unthinkable. Sans had guessed that Grace's life on the surface was hard but he didn't think it would be that bad.

Grace was probably the nicest human anyone in the Underground had met, she didn't deserve that. Normally humans that had bad lives turned into horrible people but she wasn't like that. She was willing to die so the monsters could go free, she hadn't even tried to hurt anyone.

Sans came back to reality when he heard a knock at the door, he went over to the door and opened it. Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel were standing on the other side. Sans let them in and went to get Papyrus from his room so he could tell all of them about Grace.

Papyrus sat on the couch and Sans kept standing because he knew he was probably going to start pacing. Undyne seemed like she was going to start steaming at the ears if Sans didn't tell them why he had called them all. "Alright Sans why'd you call us here?"

Sans took a deep breath, "Well this is going to be hard to explain but it's about Grace." They all sat up a little straighter and all of their attention was directed at Sans. He knew that they all cared about Grace and they always paid attention when you mentioned Grace to them.

"Yesterday I found her in the woods near a cliff... she tried to kill herself." They were all shocked and Toriel looked like she might jump out her seat and run to find Grace.

"I stopped her but I just barely made it, if I had gotten there just a second later she would have fallen to her death. I asked her why she tried to kill herself and it took a while but she finally told me why. Honestly it's fucked up, I never would have expected it but it actually makes a lot of sense."

"WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU SANS?!"

Sans could already feel himself getting angry but he knew he had to control his anger. Sans took a few breaths to calm himself down a little and he started talling them what Grace had told him. Sans stopped several times to calm himself down, he started pacing soon after he started.

The others didn't take their eyes off him the whole time and they didn't say a word. Sans wouldn't have been surprised if they had stopped breathing for a few minutes. When he finished they stayed silent for a bit before suddenly jumping up and yelling in outrage.

They all looked like they were about to break something but they just barely contained themselves. Sans would have done the same thing but Graces words echoed in his head. "If you do than your no better than he is." He'd like nothing more than to kill that bastard but he didn't want to be like Grace's step father.

He knew that Grace hated him to but she wouldn't even kill someone as horrible as that bastard. Sans didn't know how she could be so kind but he didn't need to know how, he just wanted her to be happy.

*****

I got back to Toriel's house about fifteen minutes before she did and I went to my room. I heard her walking through the house and she walked to my bedroom door, she knocked before entering. "Grace are you in here?"

I didn't want to look her in the eye, I just kept staring at my hands and didn't say a word. Toriel saw me and walked over to me before sitting down beside me on my bed and hugging me. I didn't move while she was hugging me but I felt a little happy, she didn't hate me.

Toriel got me to leave my room and sit next to the fireplace while she made pie. I ate while she paced and after I was done she got a text message, "I'll be back in just a moment." She hurried off and I cleaned my plate in the kitchen and sat next to the fire again.

Toriel came back with the others following her and they all seemed like they were afraid that I was going to break. I didn't care about my past nearly as much as they probably think I did, I just had to get used to the fact that people knew about it. I'd get used to it in a few days but they didn't need to treat my like I was made of glass.

It wasn't long before we all started talking and everything was normal. They seemed to forget about treating me like glass and they treated me like they had before. At least my past wasn't all bad, after all my real dad had been nice. I was kind of glad that they knew, I didn't have to keep it a secret from them anymore.


	10. Shot's Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the last chapter!

It had been about a week since everyone found out about my past when I was on the surface. Of course they didn't know everything but they knew most of it, they asked me questions sometimes and I would answer them. I was fine with them asking questions and they never asked me about anything to personal.

"How well can you fight?"

"I've never been beaten in a fight."

"Have you ever been seriously injured?"

"I've almost died several times so probably."

"Do you have a lot of scars?"

"I've got more scars than I can count."

None of them made me uncomfortable to answer so it was never a big deal. They seemed happy with asking small questions like that and getting those short answers. I had been answering a few of there questions one day and Sans asked a question with a serious look, "What was your real dad like?"

Everyone seemed shocked when he asked that but I just smiled, "My dad was awesome. He taught me how to fight when I was younger, he wanted to make sure I could protect myself. He was always really nice and he never got angry at me if I did something wrong.

He'd always made time for me and whenever he had to work he always brought me something. He actually taught me more than any of the teachers I've had, I got my intelligence from him. My mom was nicer at that time, my dad was the one that made sure we were both happy. He's probably the reason why my mom was so caring when I was younger."

I honestly didn't know why the others were smiling at me but I didn't care. Toriel and I went back home after that and I didn't have any nightmares that night. A few more days past after that I had gone to visit Sans and Papyrus with Toriel. Undyne and Alphys were going to be there soon and I decided to take a walk before they got there.

I was just wondering around when I felt like something was off and I stopped walking to try and figure it out. The air seemed a little heavier than normal and I could smell a familiar scent coming from somewhere. I was standing there for a bit and I was just about to turn around when I heard running footsteps.

I looked toward the direction that would have gone to the ruins just in time to see someone coming at me. I jumped out of the way and the figure skidded to a hault before turning to look at me. The familiar smell was stronger and I realized where I had smelled it before.

I clenched my hands into fists and glared at the figure that I had finally identified. My step father was grinning wickedly and stared at me with slightly crazed eyes. I got ready for him to attack and it didn't take long for him to charge at me again.

I jumped out of the way and tripped him but he managed to stay on his feet. He seemed to get a little angry and he took something out of his pocket. The thing he took out was a .9mm handgun and I was on the wrong side of the barrel. He got ready to take the shot but I jumped out of the way just in time.

I tried to get close enough to take the gun away but before I could he pulled the trigger again. The bullet hit me about an inch below my rib cage and went through my body before lodging itself in the ground. I took a few steps backward and dodged another bullet, I didn't want to get hit again.

I hit the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face, he punched me in the stomach and I slid back a few feet. We kept fighting and he was getting tired, I was about to try and attack him again when my phone rang. I shifted my attention for just a second and he dove for the gun and grabbed it.

He took a shot and it grazed my leg, I took several swift steps back and my phone fell out of my pocket. He picked up my phone and clicked the answer button before aiming at me. I tried to go to the side to dodge but the gun wnt off and the bullet hit my shoulder.

I could hear frantic voices on the other end of the phone and the bastard started laughing before he hung up. I lunged at him and knocked him down he let go of the gun and we both fell to the ground. He went a few feet farther than I did and I got up quickly so he wouldn't be able to grab me.

I kept dodging and attacking while making sure that he didn't get the gun and try to shoot me. I just kept hoping that I would made it out of this alive, after all I finally had a reason to live again.

*****

After Undyne and Alphys had shown up Sans called Grace to see where she was. After a few rings someone answered the phone, Sans had it on speaker so he wouldn't have to tell the others what Grace said. "Hey Grace where-."

There was a loud sound on the other end of the phone and they all knew it was a gun shot. They all started yelling at the same time and they heard laughing on the other side of the phone before whoever it was had hung up. They all ran out of the house and ran down the path that would eventually lead them to the ruins.

*****

I kept fighting and eventually my vision started getting blurry, I was losing to much blood. I was about to faint when I heard voices and several pairs of running feet. Even with my blurry vision I could see Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys running up the path.

My step father had picked up the gun by then and he was in the middle of aiming it at them when I pushed him to the ground. He held onto the gun and when he stood up again he looked pissed. He threw the gun away and we kept fighting, he had gone blind with rage.

I seemed to have caught my second wind and I was fighting even better than I was before. It didn't take long for him to get overwhelmed and he started running away from me. He tried to get away but there was a flash of red and something pinned him to a tree.

I turned back and saw that Sans' left eye was glowing red, it was actually cool. Sans was pissed and he walked up to the bastard, he wasn't in a hurry so he casually walked up to him. Sans summoned what looked like bones and I thought he was going to kill him.

Instead he just used all of them to make sure he was pinned to the tree and he took out his phone. He called someone and soon after a few of the dogs walked up and looked around. It took them a second to spot me but when they did they looked at my step father that was still pinned to the tree.

He tried to get free but he couldn't and two of the dogs stood next to me while the rest went to get him. After Sans dissolved the bones the dogs dragged him away and when he was out of sight the two that had stayed next to me had left.

I was revealed to see them drag him away, after they did I swayed a little and Toriel steadied me. We went home and the others tagged along, Toriel healed me and after she made sure I went to bed I smiled. My step father was in the hands of the dogs and would be sent to rot in prison.

It was finally over, I didn't die despite my injuries and I would never see my step father again. It was finally over. I went to sleep and when I woke up I was smiling.

Some time later I heard that my step father had been tried and he had gotten death. The monsters used the soul to get to the surface and the humans ran away screaming. Well all except for one, that human was a person that I knew, we were as close to friends as you could get in that town.

The monsters lived in the city that the humans had left behind and the humans eventually accepted the monsters. I never saw my mother again and I was a little happy about that. It was a happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Comments?


End file.
